Reflections
by MrsGrint
Summary: This is a little story about Melanie Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's Daughter. She's suposed to be mean and nasty, just like any other Malfoy, but... is she? Read/Rate please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. nope nope nope  
  
Warning: All flames will be ignored. I will write my story whether you like it or not.  
  
***********************  
  
"Poppa, is this where we go?" I asked, looking up at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Yes, Melanie, just push your cart through the barrier," said Poppa.  
  
Even though I thought my Poppa was crazy, I did as I was told because that's the Malfoy way. Do as your told and you won't get hit.  
  
It was amazing on the other side of the barrier. A scarlet steam engine looked just about ready to take off and everyone else on the platform was a witch or wizard, just the way Poppa likes it.  
  
I'm Melanie Malfoy and it's my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father, of course, was delighted when I got my acceptance letter and boasted about having another Slytherin in the family.  
  
"Vince! Greg! My, my, long time it's been hasn't it boys?" said my father, strutting off toward his Hogwarts friends. That left me with Kerry Crabbe and Gabrielle Goyle.  
  
"Why Melanie, didn't expect to see you here," said Kerry with a smirk.  
  
"Nice seeing you too, Kerry," I said politely. Most of the time, I was supposed to be mean and nasty, but I had to be nice to Poppa's friends' daughters.  
  
"Kerry, I think she's not getting us strait," said Gabrielle, "maybe we need to pound some sense into her!"  
  
My gosh! How routine! Every time we meet, it's always 'Hello, Melanie.' SMACK! They really should change their ways.  
  
"I think I'll tour the train if you don't mind," I said, trying to make an escape, the last thing I wanted was a black eye on the first day of school, "bye then."  
  
Oh that was close. I really hope I don't have to spend all seven years at Hogwarts with them. I mean, how awful would it b.  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" I said, helping the boy up that I has knocked down. I guess I had literally been lost in my thoughts. Then shock hit me. That was just about the first time I had been nice to someone! Usually I'd say "Watch it!" or "Excuse you!", but I guess I was being myself without my father breathing down my neck. Then I looked at him curiously. I remember father saying not to talk to people who look like that, what with black hair and bright green eyes, I could just tell who he was.  
  
"That's alright, I was just having a look around," said the boy. "By the way, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, what's your name?"  
  
"Wait, you can't be THE Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh no, I'm Harry Potter Jr. I just don't say it because it sounds so formal," Harry shuddered at the word.  
  
Just then a set of twins showed up, obviously Harry's friends, because one -the boy- ducked behind Harry while the other -the girl- when round front and gave him a little shove, making Harry topple over the other boy.  
  
"Oh! Got ya, Harry!" shrieked the girl.  
  
Harry just sat where he landed and laughed.  
  
"Well, what do we have 'ere? Make a new friend, Harry?" said the boy, examining me as if I was in a glass case.  
  
"Cut it out, Conner, she's fine," Harry said, standing up. "This is Conner and Amber Weasley."  
  
"Hello!" cried Amber. "How DO you do?"  
  
"Yes, my dear, tell me, how HAVE you been?" cooed Conner.  
  
They most likely were trying to be funny, and it worked. I broke out into a fit of giggles. The twins grinned broadly.  
  
Oh crap! Poppa told me not to hang around the Potter's and Weasley's! And why am I being so nice to the muggle lovers? They're scum, Melanie! SCUM!  
  
I immediately put on a strait face. I couldn't be seen laughing at these people's jokes.  
  
"My name's Melanie, by the way," I said stiffly. "What houses do you all want to get into?"  
  
"Gryffindor!" they replied together.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor," said Conner.  
  
"I'd be surprised if we were picked for anything else!" Amber chimed in.  
  
"My Mum and Dad and my grandparents on my dad's side were in Gryffindor, so I hope I get into it to, maybe to start a family tradition," said Harry.  
  
"So, you're not pure-blood?" I asked Harry. I really expected him to be, I mean with his father being Harry Potter and all.  
  
"Not quite, my grandma was a muggleborn, but I don't think that it matters," he said.  
  
"What about you, Mel, what house do you want to be in? Can I call you Mel by the way?" asked Amber.  
  
Wow, maybe Amber really wants to be my friend. Nobody has ever called me by a nickname before.  
  
"No! My name is Melanie and that's what I intend to be called," I said.  
  
"Well, Melanie, what about your house?" asked Conner  
  
"Oh, well, my whole family has been in Slytherin, so I'll probably be in it too," I said proudly.  
  
They all stared at me. I guess they knew about Slytherin's reputation -dark wizards galore- and judged me on it.  
  
"What's you last name, Melanie?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"MELANIE!"  
  
My father marched over. He was red in the face, making his very light blonde hair look even lighter.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THAT BUNCH?" he screamed.  
  
"Oh, Poppa, I was just saying hello."  
  
"YOU WILL NOT."  
  
"Draco!" said a man walking toward us. He must have been THE Harry Potter, I could tell by his looks. Messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, I mean if I thought Harry had green eyes, it was nothing to this guy!  
  
"Hello, Potter," muttered my Poppa.  
  
"I thought we were on first name bases, Draco. I mean, after all these years," said who I guessed was Harry Potter.  
  
"I'll call you what I want," spat Poppa.  
  
I placed a nasty look on my face just as Poppa taught me to.  
  
"This must be Melanie!" said Mr. Potter, turning to me. "Hello, dear."  
  
"Hello," I said coldly.  
  
"She takes after you, Draco," Mr. Potter said, still smiling.  
  
"Come, Melanie," said Poppa.  
  
"Poppa, was that Harry Potter?" I asked as we walked away.  
  
"Yes, and you'll do well to stay away from his and Weasley's children, is that understood?" he asked.  
  
I looked back at Harry Jr., Conner, and Amber, who were playing with a toad that one of them must have as a pet. Even though it was immature and childish, it looked like they were having so much fun. They extended a hand to me, a hand that would lead me to true friendship, yet I refused. But why? Why did I? I wanted more than anything to be with them, chasing around that pathetic frog. I looked up at my Poppa and said quietly, "Yes, understood." 


End file.
